


McMidgets

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Face Licking, M/M, Messy Sandwiches, Past Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean pranks Sam with a sandwich he had picked up from an old flame





	McMidgets

**Author's Note:**

> _Whatever you do, don’t Google McMidget, this really is something my mom always made, and that’s what she called them because she got it from a woman named Ms. McMidget. I’m not kidding, don’t Google it…_

When Sammy was away at Stanford Dean had spent quite a lot of time with Y/N. She was a ton of fun, and a great distraction after what had happened with Cassie. Y/N was a real carefree type person, and loved to pull pranks. Looking back on it, Dean probably liked Y/N so much because she had reminded him of Sammy.

_One particular morning she made, what was called in her family, a ‘McMidget.’ Dean had no clue what that was, but it smelled fantastic and she assured him that it was just a fried egg, ham, and cheese sandwich. At the time, Dean hadn’t ever been pranked by a sandwich, so he dove in. Bite after bite Y/N watched him eagerly, looking more and more innocent as he would look back at her. He didn’t understand why until he took his next bite and hot, sticky yolk shot out into his mouth, running down his chin and fingers._

_Y/N burst into hysterics and started to eat her own sandwich, expertly breaking her yolk and tilting her sandwich to distribute her prize. She grinned over at him wiggling her eyebrows. Dean never had trusted her cooking after that._

He wasn’t sure what it was that had made him think of Y/N or that sandwich, but one morning Dean woke up while Sammy was out on his run and started cooking. It took him a few tries to get the egg just right, the whites perfectly cooked and the yellow just barely cooked enough to hold together, but still mostly liquid, but Dean didn’t mind eating the rejected eggs. He threw the ham on the pan and flipped it, and added the cheese. When that got melty he threw the egg on top and scooped his creation out of the pan and onto the waiting toast. Just as he put the top piece on Sammy came in, toweling his hair.

“Just in time, I made McMidgets!” Dean sat both plates down on the table while Sammy grabbed himself a mug of coffee and sat down.

“What’s a McMidget?” He looked at it suspiciously.

“Sammy, look at it, it’s a sandwich. Fried egg, ham, and cheese. And I even put yours on that wheat bread with all the extra stuff in it. So dig in.” Dean stood then and went to refill his coffee mug so that Sammy wouldn’t notice him staring.

After the first few bites, Dean had to start eating his sandwich to keep from laughing, waiting for Sammy to find the yolk. Having made his own sandwich Dean knew where his yolk was, and took small bites as to avoid hitting it until his brother hit his. One more bite and the golden yellow flooded out of Sammy’s sandwich, getting caught in his stubble and running down his fingers over the bread.

“Dean,” he huffed as Dean lost it and had to put down his food so the insides didn’t all slip out.

“It’s a McMidget, Sammy,” Dean managed between laughs, “It’s an over-easy fried egg.”

“Ha-ha, Dean. Just wait, you know these things always escalate,” he started licking the yolk off his fingers, but he was smiling.

Dean popped his yolk and made a show of letting it spread to either side of the sandwich, soaking the bread. He winked over at Sammy who gawked at him before doing the same with his own sandwich. Dean couldn’t help but watch as his brother soaked up the yolk on his plate with the last few bites of meat, cheese, and bread.

When Sammy was done Dean walked around and sat on the table beside his plate, “Well, did you like it?”

He looked up at him and smiled, “Yeah, it was alright. I’m gonna get you back for that though.”

Dean leaned forward and put his fingers under his brother’s chin, “You uh, got a little something…”

Sammy went to grab a napkin, but Dean just bent down farther and licked the dribble of yolk off of his chin then placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He rubbed his thumb over Sammy’s stubbled cheek and kissed him lightly once more before standing up. Sammy grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down into his lap, kissing him deeply.

Suddenly Dean felt a cold wetness on his cheek and he pulled back. Sammy was laughing at what must have been a shocked look on his face as he rubbed his thumb down his jaw.

“You’ve, uh, got a little something there…” he mimicked Dean’s earlier words and leaned into him.

Instead of the tender cleansing Dean had been expecting he got a wide, wet, full tongue licked up the entire side of his cheek. He scrunched his face up and closed his eyes when Sammy’s palm slapped him lightly a couple of times.

“There, now we’re even,” Sammy laughed at him and looked up at him through his lashes as he took a sip of his coffee with innocent eyes.

“Sure, Sammy,” Dean replied and stood to walk out of the kitchen, he would get him back later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
